Everest and Marshall influence skye and chase
by Olivier du 87
Summary: here is the sequel to Everest's love for Marshall a strange love I hope she will please you she took me a lot of time to do it he made me go up and down I started to make this story happy and I end up doing it with sadness I hope you enjoyed the story if you see misspellings or poorly translated words do not hesitate to change them


here is the sequel to Everest's love for Marshall a strange love

I hope she will please you she took me a lot of time to do it he made me go up and down I started to make this story happy and I end up doing it with sadness

I hope you enjoyed the story

if you see misspellings or poorly translated words do not hesitate to change them

a few weeks have passed since that memorable day between Everest and Marshall and since

every night they have a date to make love. with the time marshall had got used to it he even loved having his appointments with Everest

the evening had fallen Marshall was next to his puppy house waiting for Everest for the meeting every night

Marshall: But where is Everest?

Marshall calls Everest on his puppy beacon

Marshall: Everest where are you? I'm waiting for you next to my puppy house for our nightly meeting.

Everest: I arrive I had to make a big detour because the road was congested

Marshall: Okay, I'll wait for you.

a few minutes later Everest arrives at Marshall's puppy house

Everest: I'm sorry Marshall for being late.

Marshall: It doesn't matter my heart goes in.

Everest: Thank you, you're adorable.

they both go into Marshall's puppy house and Marshall locks the door so as not to be disturbed.

Marshall: What are we doing tonight? I'll fill your vagina, your mouth, where you suck my dick.

Everest: I want you to penetrate my anus and then my vagina and finally my mouth, what do you think?

Marshall: I think it's a good idea but it's the very first time I've tried it through your anus

Everest: yes I know but we can try I want to know what it feels like to get penetrated by the anus

Marshall: It'll hurt a little bit at first, but then I'll bandage it up.

Everest: Okay," she said, putting her anus on Marshall's mouth, which made her lick it.

Marshall the cats a little bit the anus of everest for whoever is wet enough for his penis to fit in

Everest starts to come very slowly when Marshall licks his anus

Everest was distracted by the orgasm that giving Marshall by licking her anus she did not feel that he stopped licking her to be able to penetrate power waiting for Marshall grabbed her erect penis and placed it in Everest's small anus power waiting for Marshall grabbed his erect penis and placed it in Everest's small anus

Everest was surprised she didn't think she would be so easily penetrated

she feels a small pain that disappears with time and gives way to an intense orgasm Marshall felt a small pain too but it is quickly faded away

Everest: yes continues as it goes deeper and faster you stop me especially not Marshall does what Everest says and speeds up the movement of his bits Everest comes more often and Marshall goes faster and faster until he gets his penis fully into his anus once his penis fully into the anus of the Everest there is the most gently until the ejaculation is done and how it all gently to fill the ass of the Everest with semen

Everest enjoyed she loved getting her ass filled with Marshall sperm, he specified just as much as filling her with sperm.

Everest: Oh yes, you're the best at filling me with sperm.

Marshall: You're the best at getting me to ejaculate in your ass too.

Marshall will rautira his penis from Everest's anus which makes sperm come out mixed with ligid that had inside Everest's anus those who put it all over the walls of Marshall's puppy house once his penis remove Marshall starts going to wet Everest's and that he still made come then after a few minutes of the exchange of Everest's anus Marshall says Marshall: now your turn to suck my dick

everest turned around and approached Marshall's penis, which was still full of semen and the liquid in Everest's anus.

Everest sucks Marshall's cock which makes Marshall come and still makes him ejaculate in Everest's mouth the amount that was sent was quite impressive which fills the mouth and which forces Everest to swallow Marshall's sperm until his stomach swells a little

Everest pulled out of Marshall's penis by raising her head by swallowing the remains of semen she had in her mouth she looked at her belly which had slightly swollen and told Marshall wow your amount of semen is impressive I didn't know you could make me fill my belly with semen.

neither did I, Marshall replied

It's okay for tonight, you stay here and sleep over for the night, say Marshall.

Yes, I'll stay and sleep with you, my love, I love you too much to leave you tonight, say Everest.

Well, then, good night to you, darling.

Good night to you too, my love.

the night passed for us two young lovebirds when suddenly Marshall was woken up by someone

It was Chase.

Everest had already gone out to eat his breakfast

Marshall: What the hell does it want? Why did you wake me up, chase?

chase: Sorry, Marshall, but it was lunchtime and I also wanted to tell you something.

marshall: what

chase: I am in love with Skye but not in love as you think a more sexual love but I also love her naturally as she is

Marshall: Oh, okay, I think I can help you.

chase: I hope you could help me

Marshall: I'm currently also in a relationship with Everest and I have to tell you a secret that you shouldn't tell any other Skye Saufe if you want to

Chase: what is it?

Marshall: I've been having sex with Everest for about a few weeks now.

chase: Well, I didn't know why you didn't tell me about it.

Marshall: I was a little shy, I want to be a little afraid of your reaction.

chase: don't worry your secret is well kept between my legs

Marshall: Thank you.

in the meantime with Everest

Everest was quietly eating when she saw skye depressed, so Everest stopped eating and headed for skye to ask him what he wasn't going to do.

Everest: Skye, what's wrong with you

Skye: Wow, you scared me, I didn't see you.

Everest: I'm sorry I scared you, but I saw that you looked very depressed.

Skye: Oh, it's nothing.

Everest: Come on, you can tell me everything we're friends after all

Skye: Yes, you're right, I'll tell you.

Everest: What is it?

Skye: Yes, you're right, I'll tell you.

Everest: What is it?

skye: well, I have a little crush on Chase

Everest: And it's great, but how do you like it?

Skye: Well, I normally like it, but why this question?

Everest: To apologize, I thought you loved her in a different way.

Skye: What other way?

everest: Well, I thought you liked it the same way I like Marshall.

Skye: I know you're in a relationship with Marchal but I don't see how you like it.

Everest: Well I love him normally and he loves me normally in return but I also love him sexually and he also loves me sexually

Skye: Sexually?

Everest: Yes, I also love her through sex.

Skye: Oh, yeah.

Everest: Yes, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Skye: Okay.

Everest: Thank you

skye: can I ask you an Everest question

Everest yes

skye: how did you manage to love Marshall sexually

Everest: Well I won't be how to say it but I was in heat but I warn need to have sex with marshall so that he himself sexually

skye: could you teach me how to heat myself up

everest: Well, for that you'd need to have male sex, preferably with Chase.

Skye: Okay, but how do I tell him

Everest: Well, you really love him too, so you can tell him you love him and then you jump on him and start sucking on him.

Skye: Okay, I'll try, I hope he won't mind.

Everest: I don't think they're mad at you I did it to Marshall he was a little at first but then he liked it when I sucked his dick

skye: okay so I'll go talk to him.

returning to Marshall and Chase

chase: I really love her but strangely enough I want to do sexual things with her I don't know why

Marshall: I know why.

chase: why?

Marshall: You're in heat.

chase: I'm in heat?

Marshall: Yes, you think you only want to make love to her.

chase: okay, but it's a very strange feeling.

Marshall: I won't tell you I'm not the one who was in heat first

chase: good ah

Marshall: Yes, to tell you the truth, it was even Everest that put me in heat.

chase: wait, you mean it wasn't you who put it in heat.

Marshall: Yes, she's the one who put me in heat.

chase: ok

chase: how can I confess my sexual feelings and normal feelings to her?

Marshall: There's only one way to do that is to ask him

chase: you're right I'll take my courage tomorrow and ask him

Marshall: Good luck I'm going to lunch.

chase: Thanks, buddy.

chase was thinking about how to ask skye how he feels about her when suddenly he receives a call on his transmitter

skye: chase can you come next to my puppy house I have something to tell you

chase: yes of course I'm coming we could hear the excitement in Chase's voice

chase arrived next to Sky's puppy house and how to tell him

chase: skye I love you with all my heart and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me and also ask you something else you wanted. chase was cut by skye

Skye jumped on chase which surprised him he was lying on his back his penis completely hard and because he was in heat. skye gets closer to his penis she starts to get closer and she finally commantcest to suck it

skye stops at 30 seconds and says to chase

Skye: I love you too, chair

then she keeps sucking Chase's dick for a few minutes

chair was silent the only thing that said to skye was continuous goes faster

Skye was surprised she didn't think chase would like to have her dick sucked

she stopped before she started again to say, do you like it

chase says to skye yes I love it

Chase enjoys the moment Skye sucks his dick until they feel a funny feeling like something wants to come out of his dick.

chase say to skye continuous goes faster does not stop you so skye goes faster and faster until a white liquid comes out of the tip of Chase's penis and started to fill Skye's mouth it was semen

Chase's sperm arrived en masse in Skye's mouth which forced her to swallow the excess sperm until her belly started to grow bigger

chair enjoy it he liked the feeling that his sperm comes out

Chase: Oh yes, Skye, I like it.

Skye starts to feel the feeling of being in heat and has found a great pleasure in sucking Chase's cock she finally pulled her mouth out of Chase's cock and while removing she kept the semen that remained in her mouth for the valley and said

You were in heat, weren't you, skye?

chase: yes, I am.

Skye: Well, I am now too, before I was not, but now I am.

chase doesn't say anything anymore and in turn puts skye on her back. she also made a little surprised by Chase's gesture but she immediately understood and This relaxation to enjoy the momentchase taken her penis is in the small skye vagina

he slowly starts to move back and forth in Skye's vagina with his penis, which makes Skye cum very strongly and makes him cum as less loudly as Skye

Skye: Oh yes, continue deeper and faster, my darling.

chase: I'll do my best, my darling.

Chase to the so faster and deeper in the skye vagina until it looks like it wants to ejaculate

Chase: I'm going to ejaculate

he ends up putting his penis completely into the vagina and ejaculates into it, which caused a little pleasure for Skye.

Sky: Oh, yes, chase, you're the best. I loved it when you put sperm in the vagina.

chase kissed Skye while keeping her penis in her vagina

Skye also kisses her with passion

kiss lasts a few minutes Chase's penis stayed just as long in Skye's vagina

Chese removes his penis from Sky's vagina by pulling his penis out of the sperm flies everywhere.

then he moved a little forward to Skye's mouth, his penis was still ejaculating and put it back in Skye's mouth

Skye was surprised she didn't expect him to put his penis back in his mouth

Skye still had fun sucking him, which cleaned the chase penis a little bit, which was full of sperm and pre-ejaculatory fluid.

Skye had in her mouth sperm that and mixed with the pre-ejaculatory liquid that was around Chase's penis. and chase I accuse once again in the skye mouth

Chase ejaculation aset to fill Skye's mouth with sperm

Chase removes his penis from Skye's mouth and Skye keeps the semen in his mouth and Laval directly which makes his belly even more full of semen.

chase withdrew from Skye's mouth and Skye stood up again

skye: wow chase I didn't think you had a sperm reserve as big as that you saw my belly it's huge

chase: thanks Skye myself I didn't think I had that much sperm in me

chase: skye I love you with all my heart you are the only one for me would you like to go out with me

skye: yes yes yes yes yes I want to go out with you you are my darling and no one will be able to take you

chase: really

Skye: Yes, otherwise I would never have let you penetrate me twice in my mouth once through the vagina.

chase: approached Skye and kissed her on the mouth the kiss lasts a few minutes

Skye: here we were telling Marshall and Everest

chase: agree

chase and skye slowly moves forward from the lookout

he saw Marshall and Everest playing together like two lovers

chase and skye: Everest Marshall can come 30 seconds

Everest and Marshall: what's going on

Sky and Chase: we're going out together

Everest and Marshall: it's great

Marshall: Did you have your first sexual intercourse or not

chase: yes

Everest: So how did it go?

Skye: Well, look at my belly.

Everest and Marshall: Oh, my God, he's huge, it looks like you're about to have a family of six puppies.

Marshall: Chase, I didn't think you had such an impressive amount of sperm.

chase: is good for telling you everything I didn't know either

Everest and Marshall: and if we're going to play

chase: yes I want to play

Skye: I don't have enough energy to play I'm going to go rest in my puppy house

Chase: I understand. I'll rest you, darling. I'll see you later.

Skye: see you later my love

Skye headed to her puppy house is in tra in her puppy house and when she salutes all the sperm she had stored in her belly came out suddenly through her vagina which filled her house with sperm puppies

skye: my puppy house and full of sperm how will I clean it up?

I know Skye Apple Marshall on his transmitter.

Skye: Marshall can you come to my puppy house I need your water cannon

Marshall arrives at Skye's puppy house and vi all the sperm lying on the floor is in his puppy house

Marshall: Oh, yeah, what happened here

Skye: when I wanted to lie down the sperm I had in my belly came out through my vagina and it came out halfway everywhere

Marshall: Don't worry, I'll clean it up in 30 seconds. Wof water cannon.

marshall to clean the walls and floor of Skye's puppy house

Marshall: There it is.

Skye: Thank you Marshall, can you please tell anyone about this, it's a little awkward.

Marshall laughs hahaha I'm not sure you know I'm very bad at keeping secrets

Skye: I know, but please try to keep it.

Marshall: Okay, I'll try and get some rest. Well, I'll see you later.

Skye went back to her clean puppy house and lay down to fall asleep deeply and dream of happiness with her little darling Chase

THE END?


End file.
